


Dead by Daylight 2: Halloween 6: The Fuckening

by 111, conerat



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheating, Lemon, M/M, Rules, Smut, Weed mention, Yaoi, college mention, crack mention, cum mention, death mention, yaoi mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/111/pseuds/111, https://archiveofourown.org/users/conerat/pseuds/conerat
Summary: 'Frank Morrison interrupts. “Hey gang. I thought for class today we discuss the literature piece titled ‘Crank the Fool.’ i feel like it covers the topic of human evolution and crack weed addiction very well.”'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys this is my dead by daylight AU where the entity doesn’t want the killers to KILL people but to make them cum. The entity feeds off of sexual energy. PLEASE no hate or I WILL NOT release a new chapter. Also Antis don’t interact UWU <3 anti anti safe space <3

My name is Michael Myers and I just graduated from college. I got a pee eg dee in graduate in Gender Studies. (I’m kind of woke if you ask me. Yes I’m a MALE feminist.) I’m 6’3. I also have a secret. You see...I’m a murderer. I only murder men though (I’m a feminist) and only bad guys. People who rob stores… I kill them-- they’re kind of bad people. 

Freddy strolls up to me and he’s wearing a crop top version of his sweater and is chewing bubblegum. “Ummmm, you know that’s like, classist to kill thieves right Mikey? Poor people can’t help it, they have to put food on the table.” I roll my eyes. “Whatever, Freddy. That does not excuse stealing things. How did you even read my thoughts anyway?”

Freddy pursed his recently altered botox lips, and responded, “well michael it’s really complicated dream world stuff that I cannot get into right now unless you know how metaphysics works,” Freddy pops a bubble and smirks.

Suddenly Dwight was there, since the trial had begun, and I could see the flaky semen on his trousers. “Umm, hi Dwight. Do you wanna convince this MALE feminist poor people have rights?” asks Freddy. Dwight is sweating. He stares at Freddy’s chocolate blue eyes. “Yes, my love. I would love to school this incel on how classism works.” Freddy pops his asscheeks and smirks. I stare at both of them, and the cloth begins to rise. 

Freddy and Dwight stare in shock. “WOOOOW MICHAEL YOU”RE SOOOOO BIIIIIIIIG!” Freddy exclaims, sweating under his slutty crop top. Dwight looks in envy. If only I had a cock as long and thick as Michael’s… Oh no, I hope he can’t see my erection and the fact that i am drooling over his thick cock. Freddy thought, If only Dwight's cock was as big as Michaels, I wouldn’t have to fake moan so much….

Frank Morrison interrupts. “Hey gang. I thought for class today we discuss the literature piece titled ‘crank the fool.’ i feel like it covers the topic of human evolution and crack weed addiction very well.” Michael startled, didn’t he graduate already? Why was he in a classroom? Was this all a dream? Was he hallucinating? Where had Dwight and Freddy gone? Michael was starting to get a bit scared. He looked around, noticing his old classroom and classmates. This really was a nightmare, he’s in his least favorite class, Classic Literature!

The entire class groans. Not crank the fool AGAIN. Claudette raised her hand urgently. “Professor Morrison , can we PLEASE read something else? You’ve had us analyzing Crank the Fool for the entire past month!” Michael groans and takes a nap...

~~~ 

Michael groaned, his thick cock pulsing as he comes all over Quentin Smith’s tight hole. 

Frank walks into the janitorial closet. “oh my god what are you doing to my boyfriend.” Michael looks at him with judging eyes, “you’re dating a student? I’m writing a callout post on twitter...you’ll never be a teacher here again!” 

“It’s not what you think daddy!” Quentin cries out. “I’m just a hole, I live to be filled by thick, steamy semen”. 

“Was my semen not thick and steamy enough for you..” sobs frank. “No honey! I’m just evolving...I’m a size queen now and I would appreciate it if you were supportive of my thotty endeavors--” Frank interjects, “Shut up you stupid pillow princess. I’m going to call you a slur,” he threatens. Michael puts a hand in front of Quentin protectively, “you’re not hurting my widdle cumbaby!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discuasing of the rules/

Claudette, Quentin, Dwight, and Jake all awoke with a start and began to scan their surroundings. Shit, Claudette thought, Another trial has just started. The four contestants look around and realize that they are in fact in dangan ronpa high school, and michael mayers is monokuma but as a chibi michael (A/N: SQUEEEEEEEEEEE chibi michael!!!!! Soooo kawaii ^__^ leave a comment if u think chibi michael epic cute funny smart kind lovable) 

“Alright you sluts!” Mini Michael Myers shouts, “It’s time to play a game!   
Rule #1: Students may reside only within the school. Leaving campus is punishable by death.   
Rule #2: "Nighttime" is from 10 pm to 7 am. thanks.  
Rule #3: Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished by death.  
Rule #4: With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore dangan ronpa high school at your discretion.   
Rule #5: Violence against headmaster Michael-kun is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras.   
Rule #6: Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered.   
Rule #7: Additional school regulations may be added if necessary. Also no fats no fems no yaoi.”

Frank and Freddy were also in the trial. “Hey everyone. I think w e should analyze killing stalking today,” suggested frnak. Dwight looked at him like he was stupid. “Do you not realize the situation we’re in!? How can i get my daily cummies in here!?” Quentin nodded in agreement.

Freddy looked at dwight with a sexy and sultry look, and lustily says “hey baby. Im right bhere. You can get all le cummies u desire ^__^”

Michael-kuma gets VERY= angry. I said. No. Yaoi. that is AGAINTS THE RULES. 

Dwighty chan begins to start crying bvery loudly. “Ive only hd cum in my stoomach acid for the pasr year.. What if i starve. What if someone robs me. I feel like im mercutio from romeo and juliet the mujsical.”  
Hey Lois? Yeah Peter?  
Where’s my updog? Nyehehehe

Fr4eddy hgets mad at miky for yelling at dwight and denying him food (which is against the law. I dont know which one but it is.) “Im going to KILL YOU sir… for making my cummie dumpster cry and also locking me in here with these other sick fre4aks. IM missing out on all the new hollister deals at the MALL,” complains Freddy Kruger (sicko mode)

“Can we all just calm down.” quentin says.

Then they all go to sleep because it is night time (10. Pm. at the night tiem.me. In their sepearate rooms because they are not at the romance part yet.)

\---


	3. Ooo chooo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mickey mouse introduced as a major charactrer. betrayeal...

“So you’re gay now, Michael?” Philip the wraith asked. 

“Well if you MUST know phil i am homoromantic graysexual but i DO engage in nonsexual kinkplay! I am also into ddlg but in a non-problematic way so don’t worry about it. I’m the daddy btw and I’m currently looking for my cumbaby please hmu if you know anyone!” Said Michael.

“I thought i was oyour cumbaby” says quentin to mickey. Mickey mouse!?

**Author's Note:**

> The End. OR IS IT? XDDDDDD


End file.
